hellsing_ultimatefandomcom-20200213-history
Hellsing Ultimate Wiki
CREATED BY MICHAELDAWONODANIEL. THE PARTS OF A ARTICLE THAT HAS "EDIT" BY IT, YOU CAN FREELY EDIT. HOWEVER, THE ONES THAT DOES NOT, YOU MAY NOT EDIT. IF YOU HAVE any CONCERNS ABOUT the creator, THEN READ THE PAGE the creator. the creator DOES not CARE ABOUT YOU EDITING ANY ARTICLE, HOWEVER, PLEASE DO NOT EDIT THE ENTIRE ARTICLE. THANK YA AND ENJOY THE WIKI! Welcome to the Hellsing Ultimate Wiki This is about the series Hellsing Ultimate. You can freely post or edit something if you are a registered Wikia User. Thank you! Latest activity in Hellsing Ultimate Wiki: Hellsing (ヘルシング Herushingu?) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Kouta Hirano. It first premiered in Young King Ours in 1997 and ended in September 2008. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Shōnen Gahosha. As of March 2009 all chapters have been released in 10 volumes in Japan. Hellsing chronicles the efforts of the mysterious and secret Hellsing Organization, as it combats vampires, ghouls, and other supernatural foes who threaten England. The manga series is licensed for English language release in North America by Dark Horse Comics, in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment, and in Singapore by Chuang Yi. In 2001, Hirano began publishing chapters of a prequel series, Hellsing: The Dawn, in special editions of Young King OURs, with six chapters released as of September 2008. An anime series of the same name was produced by Gonzo. Directed by Umanosuke Iida, the series was based on the manga, but used a screenplay by Chiaki Konaka and is significantly different from the manga in terms of plot, though it uses some of the same characters and similar character designs. Spanning 13 episodes, it was broadcast on Japan's Fuji Television from October 10, 2001, to January 16, 2002. An original video animation (OVA) entitled Hellsing Ultimate has been produced by Geneon. It follows the manga storyline more closely than the anime series.1 The first episode was released in Japan on February 10, 2006, and as of December 26, 2012 all ten episodes have been released. The sixth OVA in the series was made available on both DVD and Blu-ray; both Blu-ray and DVD editions of episodes one through five are available in Japan as of October 22, 2010.2 The first episode was released in North America on December 5, 2006, and as of December, 2012 all ten episodes have been released. Hellsing (ヘルシング Herushingu?) is a Japanese manga series written and illustrated by Kouta Hirano. It first premiered in Young King Ours in 1997 and ended in September 2008. The individual chapters are collected and published in tankōbon volumes by Shōnen Gahosha. As of March 2009 all chapters have been released in 10 volumes in Japan. Hellsing chronicles the efforts of the mysterious and secret Hellsing Organization, as it combats vampires, ghouls, and other supernatural foes who threaten England. The manga series is licensed for English language release in North America by Dark Horse Comics, in Australia and New Zealand by Madman Entertainment, and in Singapore by Chuang Yi. In 2001, Hirano began publishing chapters of a prequel series, Hellsing: The Dawn, in special editions of Young King OURs, with six chapters released as of September 2008. An anime series of the same name was produced by Gonzo. Directed by Umanosuke Iida, the series was based on the manga, but used a screenplay by Chiaki Konaka and is significantly different from the manga in terms of plot, though it uses some of the same characters and similar character designs. Spanning 13 episodes, it was broadcast on Japan's Fuji Television from October 10, 2001, to January 16, 2002. An original video animation (OVA) entitled Hellsing Ultimate has been produced by Geneon. It follows the manga storyline more closely than the anime series.1 The first episode was released in Japan on February 10, 2006, and as of December 26, 2012 all ten episodes have been released. The sixth OVA in the series was made available on both DVD and Blu-ray; both Blu-ray and DVD editions of episodes one through five are available in Japan as of October 22, 2010.2 The first episode was released in North America on December 5, 2006, and as of December, 2012 all ten episodes have been released. Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse